


At The End Of The Rainbow

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds his pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Rainbow

Title: At The End Of The Rainbow  
Author: Werelopard58  
Fandom:Torchwood  
Characters: Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Janto  
Genre: Romance  
Rating:PG  
Prompt:rainbow  
Summary: Jack finds his pot of gold at the end of the rainbow  
Spoilers:All of Torchwood  
Warning(s):m/m  
Word Count: 156  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Torchwood

Jack sighed as he stared at the rainbow. He had put his foot in it with Ianto. Jack had made a mistake Gwen had gotten the wrong idea and just then his gorgeous Welshman had walked in seen them and then left.

Jack ran out but by the time he got there his lover was nowhere to be seen. He forced the tears back and just followed the rainbow hoping it would take him away from this place. If he didn't have Ianto he didn't have anything.

The immortal had no idea how long he had walked for and some how he had ended up in a park to where the rainbow ended.

A bright smile lit his face because sitting at the bottom of it was Ianto, his pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He just had to prove over and over again how much he loved and wanted Ianto, only Ianto.

The End


End file.
